


日暮

by imalcohol



Category: Hip Hop RPF, 红花会 | Hóng Huā Huì (Band)
Genre: M/M, 万贝, 丧尸AU, 伪公路文, 已停更已停更已停更, 旧文搬运, 红花会, 连载
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imalcohol/pseuds/imalcohol
Summary: 丧尸AU，不真实，没意思，不好看，篇幅难以保证，作者毫无责任心，角色命运与现实无关。谨慎追文——旧文搬运，目前停更状态。
Relationships: PGONE/贝贝, 王昊/李京泽





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 食用BGM：Gloria Gaynor《I Will Survive》
> 
> ——文首发于2017.10.10
> 
> 原本我只在AO3发布了已完结作品，由于近期AO3被举报事件，就想把我写过的并在乎的所有完结或未完结作品一并搬过来。我永远爱AO3。

**DAY1-1**

  
又是一个黄昏。

  
他们庆幸病毒爆发的时候这所院校正处于冬季假期，穿着特勤制服的残缺尸体横在校门口柳树旁，没有脑袋。不知是哪些死者的四肢和内脏，零散交错铺成一路青红难辨的小道。除此之外——那些怀揣恐惧与希望来此寻找依靠却不幸罹难的伙计们，这儿别无其他。

  
乌鸦站在树梢间嘎嘎叫唤，颓日映在它羽翼上折射出青色的光泽，冬日漫长，仍未过去，北方刺骨的寒风从运动场刮过那片银杏树，落进每个人的衣领裤脚里，风吹来的那方白茫茫一片，只有金色星芒在绒雪表层熠耀不停。

  
母亲生前织的围巾实际漏风严重，李京泽被冻得牙齿打颤双腿哆嗦个没完，但围巾底下的脖颈是暖和的，他将双手塞进了衣领，直到指尖的冰冷一点一点融化消散。白雾吐在冷空气中，他回头望向正蹲地上搜查保安残骸的刘嘉裕，不太情愿地开口催促：“估计没什么有用的东西，走吧老刘，学校里面肯定有杂货铺，不过现在可能都是别人挑剩下的玩意了。”

  
保安对讲机里的锂电池已经生锈，他们储备丰厚，这起不了多大作用。制服口袋有盒没抽完的芙蓉王，但病毒无孔不入，没人敢将死尸身上的东西放进自己嘴里，况且香烟在这种时期完全不是稀缺品，相反，人人日夜为了果腹奔波拼命，谁还在乎这在温饱时期予以他们精神寄托的非生活必需品？

  
刘嘉裕长呼了口气，拍拍双手，从已经被脚印血迹染脏的雪地里站起身来，他们西北方向是两栋灰褐色建筑，高墙一侧漆着大大的“教”字。“那边是教学楼，再往里应该就是食堂，杂货铺一定死了不少人，否则它们来这儿做什么？走吧，焐热你们的枪杆，总有些该死却没死透的东西。”

  
刘嘉裕说得没错，没有资源人类不会来这儿，没有活人，行尸也不会长期寄生于此。学院地处郊区，距病毒源有几十公里。疾病控制中心总在电视机里宣布病毒传染率已经在逐日减少，但去他妈的疾控，他们这帮人在野草地里疯狂砍杀行尸头颅的时候，并没有身穿白色长袍道貌岸然的家伙开着直升机来拯救他们，没有。他们只有自己血淋淋的双手。

  
食堂比李京泽吃过的任何一家中餐厅看上去都要气派宏伟很多，若不是那标准的“食堂”二字，他不怀疑这栋楼或许是他想象中图史册籍浩如烟海的图书馆，他从未踏入过真正的图书馆，儿时在家附近的简陋书店里席地而坐翻阅儿童漫画早已是他的极限。但此刻食堂大门紧闭，玻璃窗映出他们迎着夕阳蹒跚前行的身体，白曜隆那条两米长的浮夸围巾还余了一大截披在他肩后随风飘扬。

  
学校里总共三间杂货铺，他们选择分头而行。

  
灯管电路还起作用，室内被彻底照亮的一瞬，后边仓库里跌跌撞撞冲出一只正在腐烂的臭尸。李京泽在它扑向自己前一枪命中了它的眉心，没有电视中血浆四溅的美妙场景，只有尸体加剧腐烂，苍蝇蜂拥而至，货架上的罐头咣当咣当倒落一地。李京泽把白曜隆不知从哪搞来的那把52式卡进裤腰带间，看了看鱼罐头底部的保质期，随即将其统统塞进旅行包。然后是水，饼干，水果刀，打火机……这些在他们背包里已经所剩无几和迫切需要的东西。

  
手枪硌得他髋骨生疼，他从杂货铺出来没走两步路，便将它丢进了背包右侧小袋子里。除了白曜隆给他们搞的这些新鲜武器，他还有把常用的双开刃靴刀，那是他的最爱。刘嘉裕喜欢玩枪，在“野蛮时代”重新降临以前，刘嘉裕在圈中的绰号就叫弹壳，据他自己所述，枪子迸出时的声响和力度比海洛因更能麻醉他的脑袋。他们偶尔需要麻醉，但同时，鲜血也总使他们维持清醒。

  
他们决定一路向南，那里尚未被污染，无论权贵还是平民都已在半个月前举家迁移南方城市，剩下的是他们这些有所牵挂的人。可能是家人，可能是职业，也可能是其他不得而知的原因，但病毒感染扩散得比想象中要快，自己的翅膀却没能成长到能蔽日遮天的程度。

  
——母亲死了。李京泽扛着袋大米回到家，看见的是母亲裹着披肩瘫倒在茶几旁的画面，没有呼吸，从鼻孔流下的两条血痕已经凝固在皮肤外。

  
有些人死后会一夜变成行尸，有些人只是阖上了眼，从此陷入长眠。母亲属于后面那种，因此他有幸能够亲手埋葬母亲，就在自家院子里，那土坡尖上是两朵她生前最爱的白色波斯菊。然后，事情就变成现在这样了，他和兄弟们聚在一起，正踏上追寻安定的艰险道路。

  
这个黄昏又让他想起母亲。途经校内运动场时，周围有片空草地，沉沉的绿色从雪被罅隙中探出头来，花已经凋谢，但白雪很快融化成一簇簇波斯菊，像是只为他起舞的精灵。

**DAY1-2**

  
节假期意味着当时的学校寝室空无一人，如今也绝不例外，除了他们这帮整日风餐露宿的可怜虫，没人会愿意冒险踏进这儿。大部分床铺还完好无损，这里像是方未经污染的净土，床单上的茉莉花香让李京泽认为他们闯入的是女生宿舍，靠左侧墙壁第二个铺位缀满粉色藤花的床帘也印证了这点。

  
天花板上镶嵌着烟雾报警器，李京泽中学时期的校舍也有这个，但那形同虚设，至少他从没因为在宿舍吸烟被拽进过办公室。现在那些记忆都变得浑沦不清，有东西模糊了他的视线，他回过神才发现满室烟雾缭绕，刘嘉裕同白曜隆分别靠坐在两张木椅上，竞赛般拼命喷吐着烟圈。

  
他将屋门敞开以驱散太过浓郁的烟草味，窗外只剩漆黑，最后的霞色早已躲藏起来，门前走廊一片沉寂，像被死亡和黑暗迫害太久的老者，蜷曲着臂膀喑哑无言。“我们要么把门封死，要么轮流守夜。”李京泽边说着，边把玩起屋门上被他们闯入时踹烂的锁柄。

  
刘嘉裕恰好将烟头掐灭，一双浓眉在微光底下显得更黑了，或许也是肤色衬的：“我来守前半夜吧，现在九点四十一，五个小时后我叫醒你，我们等七点天明就从这儿出发。”他端详完手表指针，把烟盒里最后一根烟递给倚在门口满脸阴翳沉默不语的人，对方抬头，压根没打算接，三秒后又重新垂下脑袋，刘嘉裕只好把烟塞回小方盒子里，像安慰自己年轻弟弟般的玩笑语气，“好了宝贝儿，今晚好好休息，你可别再颓了，他爱跟谁跟谁是他自个儿的事，那帮东北兄弟个个都长得跟施瓦辛格似的，你还愁他没得吃穿不成？”

  
半晌的静默过后他才听见回应。“知道了，”李京泽声音沉了大半，眼皮子耷拉着也不知正看向哪里，“就是感觉亲眼看着才安心，说什么都是废话。你不明白。”

  
刘嘉裕被堵得差点凝噎，双手一挥，带上了屋门：“行，我不明白，你俩赶紧睡吧，别瞎鸡巴扯了。”

  
拖过寝室内唯一可移动木桌牢牢抵住门墙根，刘嘉裕回头从包里掏出一本年代感厚重的图画小说来便坐床底椅子上开始翻阅。是阿兰·摩尔的作品，他不大看书，不看文学作品，只有这类荒诞滑稽千奇百怪的漫画能令他感兴趣。

  
粉色藤花床帘成了白曜隆的战利品，他好像还挺喜欢这玩意，彻底睡熟前那双宽大手掌还在不停将布帘拨得如同海浪，没超过十分钟孩子就睡着了。但李京泽他不清楚。从前，李京泽活得比浪迹天涯的游吟诗人更洒脱自在，情绪变化总挂满脸，现在他甚至搞不明白这家伙究竟已经沉沉入睡或只是伪装睡眠任千愁万绪把自己搅和成一团浆糊。

  
至少黑暗对梦中人的呼吸都是一视同仁的。

  
第二篇章，主角拖着遍体鳞伤的身躯踉踉跄跄跌倒在他白天常去的那家餐厅，但这时候是夜晚，外头灯火辉煌，高楼林立，餐厅顾客见了他惊慌大叫起来。血染脏了桌布，店员嘴里蹦出咒骂的同时搀扶起男人的胳膊……

  
这位总是鲁莽行事的主角结尾会被揍死吗？阿兰·摩尔，他唯一叫得出全名的作者是否还活着？回神一怔，刘嘉裕转而嘲笑起自己来，他们之间根本八竿子打不着的关系，该死的求生欲望已经化成厚石板一寸寸压往他的头顶，再没多余空间了，他们都只能苟活于这逼仄甬道中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 真没啥意思，敲这篇的时候音乐和画面感大于故事，因为本就没什么故事性可言，就是写来图个感觉。


	2. Chapter 2

**DAY2-1**

  
像回到了兰州，但又哪里都不是。

  
漫天风沙宛若愤怒的长龙，零零散散十来只行尸在黄沙里张牙舞爪摇晃携行。李京泽不得不将方巾绑在脑后掩住口鼻，起初他用的是手枪，枪法没那么精湛，有落网之鱼伸手搭上了他的左肩。他抽出别在裤腰的刀，高高举起将那满是污垢的手掌砍断下来，迅猛利落。第二刀扎进了畜生的眼睛，埋至刀柄末端，直插脑髓。

  
最后一只行尸倒地。筋疲力竭的李京泽双腿打颤根本难以直立，身边除了残肢断骸便是一片平坦空地，没有任何可供他支撑身体的东西，黄沙蒙蔽了他的眼，腐臭熏得他头晕脑胀。

  
百米以外，有东西朝他走来，裹着凛风，形单影只步履蹒跚。他颤颤巍巍举起手里那把52式，实际上时至此刻他已经对弹匣里剩余几颗子弹毫无概念，他仅凭一丝不知从何而来的信念站立着，紧盯着风沙中正逐步靠近他的身影。

  
直到那双波光粼粼的眼跃入他的视线。思念在那一刹那宛如洪流巨浪，猛然冲塌他心底最坚固的堤坝。

  
李京泽睁开眼皮的时间是凌晨两点三十五分。李京泽脱口而出“王昊”的时间也是凌晨两点三十五分。他谛视着已经泛黄的天花板，然后是玻璃窗外铺天盖地的漆黑，雾蒙蒙的半颗星星也见不着，早在十几年前这座城市就是这副见鬼的模样。

  
刘嘉裕逗他：“就问你，射干净没？一晚上叭叭叭的你思春期到了？”

  
“操你大爷刘嘉裕。我去洗个脸，你睡你的，小白就给他多睡会儿。”

  
“水龙头没水，你没射床上吧，脏了我可不睡。”

  
“闭嘴。”

  
从床铺踩着冰凉的铁质爬梯下来后，李京泽系紧鞋带进了厕所，小便声持续了十多秒，室内重新归于寂静，有浓浓的烟味从里边飘出来，刘嘉裕顺着味儿猛吸了口二手烟才乖乖爬上床。

  
李京泽背对着厕所镜子，屁股倚在盥洗台上。香烟滤嘴令他不痛快，漫长黑夜也令他不痛快，他正需要冰冷刺骨的凉水湿润肌肤来使自己好受一点，但此时此地什么都没有。

  
几天前，他们计划将某个地下超市洗劫一空。有帮穿着怪异的家伙聚集在入口前的空地上，盘腿而坐，为首的光头男人手里红色横幅上写着“末日将至”、“政府无为”等毫无意义的白色黑体大字。

  
这派人的确存在。他们不愿迁移，更不愿日夜活在生死未卜的惶恐里，愤怒抵抗成为了他们唯一的发泄途径。看样子只是一次动员预热，他们跟随口号呐喊，挥舞臂膀，热血沸腾，如同旧社会试图依赖暴动推翻地主的人们一样。

  
但李京泽注意到了，黑糊糊的乌鸦队伍里有只尤不合群的麻雀——身穿大号米色卫衣，外头是浅灰色夹克，身形比起其他虎背熊腰的糙老爷们要稍小一些，激愤的人群中唯独他一人弓着腰萎靡不振的模样。让李京泽最终认出他兄弟的，是那人头上的棒球帽。王昊始终背对着他，帽子是他俩去年一块儿逛街时买的同款，他的白色，王昊黑色。

  
他鬼使神差地走过去，也不顾正沉沦情绪中的人们。有人停了下来，看向他，隔壁的青年也合住那张喋喋不休的嘴，整片空气很快陷入尴尬的静谧中。

  
“老万。”他叫的是他们第一次见面时对方胡扯乱掰的名字。

  
王昊回头看他，满脸焦躁颓态撞进他的眼，直到对方看清来人，猛地从地上站起身来：“你他妈没死啊！”声音剧烈颤抖着，任谁都听得明明白白，王昊将他揽进怀里，抱得比意图绞杀猎物的霸王蟒还要紧。李京泽抚摸他的肩膀，笑着安慰他，对，爸爸没死，活着来见儿子了。

  
话被他变了个调说出口，人他却没要回来。

  
王昊有个表哥在这些活动里担任重要角色，他们人多势众，资源丰富，且表哥是他如今唯一的亲人，他没有理由抛弃这里。他说，再等七个日出，如果事情仍然毫无进展，我会来找你的。这句话在李京泽脑子里自动美化了一万遍，现在已不知变成哪番滋味。

  
总之，他们在那个地下超市的入口处分别了，现在即将是第四个日出。回来的途中他根本无暇顾及风景，白色无处不在，企图将一切异教徒埋葬在积雪之下，风吹进眼睛，干涩令他揉红了眼眶。

  
李京泽转过身，面朝圆镜，烟灰落进身前的盥洗盆里，他拧开水龙头，吱呀吱呀的声音聒得耳膜刺痛，一滴水在末梢酝酿了半晌，迟迟不肯跳下来。他干脆关紧水阀，走到阳台眺望窗外，远方的地平线被建筑遮挡了，月亮若隐若现远远藏在雾霾里。他在乎的人如今前景未卜，生死难料，眼前唯一明确的，是他将迎来第四个日出。  


  
  
**DAY2-2**

  
那辆黑色破吉普在半路抛锚了，右前轮爆胎，车顶沾满了白色鸟粪，车身被泥泞覆盖。换作以前刘嘉裕可能还会心疼上好一阵，但现在，他骂着不知哪些人的祖宗，从车里跳出来重重摔上了门。

  
“操蛋！”他朝车窗砸了块石头，玻璃哗啦碎落一地，日光投在碎片上折往李京泽的发梢，后者同白曜隆蹲在马路边，一边咒骂一边烦躁地抓挠着脑袋。

  
他们正要穿过市中心，尽管现在这儿已经沦为一座死城，街道上堆堆叠叠的尸体，发生追尾或撞倒路灯的汽车如同棋盘上散乱不堪的棋子，没有一处不散发着死亡的腥涩味道。街对面的红绿灯还在工作，有那么一两个人从商城大厦里出来，又拐进街角的药店。他们没有向彼此打招呼，或许等离开市中心进入无人区以后他们会后悔，但每个人只是在发泄完情绪后便陷入静默。这时候香烟会是沉默的最佳祭品。

  
过十字路口后的两条街外有一辆外形崭新且性能良好的白色丰田。他们发现它的时候，主驾车门大敞，汽车主人的头颅抵在方向盘上，发青的后脖颈从衣领间露出几块乌斑，左脚伸出车厢踩在水泥地面。车窗上有血的痕迹。很难说车主生前遭遇了什么，可能妻离子散，可能丧尸围袭。

  
李京泽闭上眼，猩红色很快包裹了这小小车厢。有呼喊声企图穿透他的耳膜，贝贝，贝贝……他睁开眼，尸体已经被抬出驾驶座，那双眼睛与天穹相对，裹着一团混沌。

  
白色丰田成了他们新的交通工具，现在由白曜隆驾驶，刘嘉裕坐在副驾擦拭他心爱的那把PPK，李京泽独自待在后座，昏昏欲睡。

  
穿过市中心，车子驶入高速公路，这里是军队清理怪物的好地方，有日夜站岗的士兵，有严格的安检程序，在这以前枪械已成为合法防身武器。只要你手持证明，方圆几里的怪物都能成为你枪孔下的猎物。

  
整条高速公路上只有这一辆白色丰田，白曜隆不禁失笑，如今你只要是个活人，那些条子甚至没空理会你的汽车来源是偷抢与否。

  
手中正换挡歇口气，刹车紧接着又踩了下来。前方十米外冲来一只瘦骨嶙峋的活死人，眼睑外翻，半颗眼珠子耷拉下来，从它呼啸的低沉声音里仿佛都能闻见那股要命的味道。味道从喉咙翻涌上来，刘嘉裕忍着呕吐的欲望举起手枪，伸出窗外将那怪物一击毙命——它没有生命，再次死亡的只是一副躯体罢了。躯体从车轱辘底下滚过，没人在乎它接下来将变成一滩肉泥还是几段碎肢。

  
解决完那家伙，挡风玻璃仍一尘不染，刘嘉裕哼起黑人史努比的放荡小调。白曜隆跟着摇头晃脑哼唱起来，偶尔经过几具死尸，脚下的油门踩了又踩。

  
李京泽仍然沉浸在独自一人的静默里，他攀上右侧扶手，后座车窗缓缓降下，疾风从四面八方涌来，裹着灰霾和恶臭，几乎要夺走他的呼吸。他闭上眼睛。贝贝，贝贝……那声音又来了，这次带着哽咽和不舍，可记忆里他是那么疲惫，抽泣声贴着他的脑门钻进耳蜗，却好似离了遥遥百里。

  
梦里他有睁开双眼摸上王昊的脑袋，语气是令他自己都反胃的温柔，他看着对方说，我在。而事实是，他直到王昊被那帮人带走数天才彻底清醒恢复意识。那场大火烧毁了一切，他们同住过的房子，被感染的受害者，食物，毛毯，一切一切，都在曙光降临前化为灰烬。

  
**0-0**

  
“你得把蓝莓酱蘸上去。”

  
“我不喜欢蓝莓酱，贼齁，你要爱吃一整瓶都是你的。”

  
事情发生以前，他们同居过一阵子，那时候李京泽刚离开母亲出来找工作，他多年的好哥们王昊恰好在这座城市，二人便这么一拍即合。冰箱里有袋吐司，他们没买烤面包机，顶多夹片火腿，勤快时煎两颗鸡蛋，今天冰箱里的鸡蛋也没有了，只有一罐未拆封的蓝莓酱。

  
王昊喜欢把所有好吃的留给李京泽，第一个理由是自己不爱吃，第二个理由是李京泽太瘦。

  
“又齁不死你，看把你娇贵的。”李京泽视线跟随银勺，搅出一大勺果酱堆在王昊的吐司片上，直到眼睁睁看着对方把东西塞进嘴里，他露出两颗虎牙，瞳仁里透出明亮光芒，“怎么样？”

  
“你他妈的，齁。”王昊骂着嚼完最后一口面包，正眼也不瞧他，拍了拍手，套件卫衣取上钥匙就往门口走，“今晚给你带小龙虾回来，别跟人跑了。”

  
“记得带个防身的东西，那些玩意儿好像越来越多了。”李京泽伏在餐桌上偷偷享受那人的背影。

  
“嗯，门窗——”

  
“知道了。”

  
王昊回头看了他一眼，李京泽首先忍不住笑出声来，二人对望笑了良久。

  
拜拜儿子，李京泽说，爸爸会想你的。

  
王昊沉默半晌，打开屋门，我也会的。

  
背影终于消失了。门被合上以后屋里就只剩下李京泽一人，他知道王昊会兑现对他的所有承诺，一顿平常又珍贵的晚餐，他夜夜期盼于此。地毯上有两块油渍，很是扎眼，今晚得拿去清洗，清冽的日光透进落地窗也起不了什么作用，时间正朝寒冬迈去。

  
如果那时的李京泽知道会发生什么，他一定不会在晚餐前点燃那根蜡烛。行尸在王昊回来以前到访了，它们穿过屋前的花园，手掌胡乱大力拍打着窗子，几行血迹令李京泽惊慌得连连后退。蜡烛就是在这时候从桌子上被撞落在地的，火苗引燃了地毯，行尸们与他隔着一扇玻璃窗，在火光的撺掇下变得更加暴躁亢奋。他听见玻璃碎了，家具在熊熊烈火中烧得吱呀作响，面目全非。

  
“……贝贝，贝贝！”

  
手里的餐盒掉落在地，王昊从屋外猛冲进来，屋门口就是根专用来防这些家伙的棒球棍，他举起木棍，朝其中一只行尸的脑袋狠狠砸去。“贝贝你他妈在哪儿！”成年以后他就很少再叫李京泽的小名了，后者不愿意，他便忍着不叫，此刻神经崩塌令他无法顾虑更多，呼喊声如同火光一般穿透了整间屋室，显得歇斯底里起来。

  
寒冬尚未真正来临，大火烧光了他们曾经拥有的全部。王昊在一片火红中战战兢兢捧起男孩儿的脸，男孩儿闭着眼睛，汗津津的身体烫坏了他的手心。“贝贝……”他哽咽着，低头轻轻盖去一个吻，即刻又抿紧嘴唇，男孩儿的呼吸喷洒在他鼻尖上，就在他们亲吻的一瞬。死尸横躺满地，被烈火烧得皮开肉绽。而他怀里的身体，心脏跳得如同跃动的鼓槌。

  
李京泽醒来以后，是在自己家里，母亲住的房子里。昏迷前的记忆变得有些混乱不清，脑袋里只剩下行尸张牙舞爪的模样，还有满室的汹涌火光。直到王昊第无数次给他家里的座机打来电话，他举起传话筒，才隐约想起那一夜发生的那个吻。后来王昊说的什么，他记不清了，或许提到表哥，提及回到家乡。

  
而他，挂断电话后，看见母亲正在阳台打理那盆将要长出围栏的仙人掌，披肩从她手底下滑过，她弯腰捡起，拍落灰尘。除去晚间新闻又添几起行尸闯入民宅事件，那是一个不错的黄昏，夕阳那时候还璀璨得很。

  
王昊说，你得来找我，家里已经不再安全了。

  
他凝望母亲的背影，低声呢喃：“如果我活着，我们会再见的。”


	3. Chapter 3

**DAY3-1**

  
有白鸽在他们临时搭建的棚子上停驻，咕咕咕叫唤个不停，和棚顶的白雪几乎融为一体。他们没有多余的粮食能喂饱这帮家伙，王昊被选中来赶走它们，他挥舞手中的红巾，白鸽惊慌展翅纷纷扑腾起来，有一只攀上了他的头顶，爪子挠得他头皮发麻。

  
它不那么害怕他。尽管如此，王昊弄不明白鸟类的想法，他伸手抚摸上它柔软的羽毛：“嗨宝贝儿，不是我不喜欢你，我没有食物，明白吗？你得往南边儿飞，那里有不错的阳光，还有成片的谷子。”

  
小家伙飞走了，但他知道它不是因为真的听明白自己的话，咕咕声没有持续更久，它们像蓝天中的白色波浪，裹挟着渺茫希望跟随退潮一同远去。

  
每个人都想往南走，他也不例外，团队的激进行为与他的想法背道而驰，他不愿意思考太多利益关系，他唯一在乎的是自己能够活着。现在天色正渐渐变得暗沉，没有晚霞可观赏，凛冬带来的只有白晶与凄荒。团队决定在这片小树林里驻扎休息一晚，今夜轮到胖子和老朱守夜，明日一早他们就会启程去往另一座城市。这趟行程的目的具体是什么他不清楚，领头人自有行动的理由。

  
表哥开始生起了火，人们三五成群铺开地毯和干粮，火堆旁躺着他们刚杀死的那群白鸽里的其中几只牺牲品，有人正掏出军刀准备剖开鸟儿的尸体内脏。这使他们看起来像穿着现代服装的原始人，野蛮且粗糙。

  
王昊坐在离那帮人五米外的木桩上闭目小憩，耳里塞着一对白色入耳式耳机，好在他的MP3还没被淘汰成废铁。音乐是他抛却杂绪的解压方式之一，另一个，是思念他的好兄弟，这能提醒自己究竟活在怎样的世界里，以及，他们当初是因何分开的。

  
一张张狰狞的面孔都被火焰映成了橘红色，火光跳跃得比鱼儿还欢快，扎得王昊双目刺痛，他只得再次闭上眼睛。但自从那日与李京泽重逢后，糟糕的分别景象便无孔不入地钻往他的头颅，他们为什么不多拥抱一会儿？那么现在脑海里打扰他更多的就应该是李京泽的怀抱和脸庞，而不是那场导致他们分离的伴着活死人的火灾。

  
他站起身来，准备往树林东边的公路方向走几步透透气，表哥叫住他，手里还拿着半只烤熟的鸽子：“你去哪儿？吃饱了么？”

  
“刚吃了罐头，就在附近散散心透会儿气，天黑前会回来。”他从背包里翻出他的迷你手枪，往表哥眼前晃了晃以表明自己携带了防身武器。说完话后又将耳机塞回耳朵里，现在里头播放的是 _《Murder Ink》_ *，这是他最喜欢的一支伴奏，它适合这深沉的夜色，也适合他偶尔燥郁的情绪。

  
鼓点伴随他走过一地积雪枯枝，月光从枝桠缝隙间透过来，菲薄得如同渔网上挣扎的最后一滴清水。他依稀记起这音乐像极了某部恐怖片的主题曲，阴森森的气氛将他裹成一团，他模仿着杀人狂的动作，将武器揣在兜里，小心翼翼跨过矮灌木丛后，终于看见公路和路牌的轮廓。

  
有辆银色旧福特停在路边护栏旁，不知道是不是被人丢弃，王昊足足停驻了有十多分钟，但没有人从某个路口折返回来出现在他眼前。车门紧闭，他借着月光向车窗里窥探，里面似乎也没有他需要的东西。音乐已经跳到一首古典乐曲，就在他转身准备往回走的同时，身旁的矮灌木丛里传来一阵窸窣声响，大致离他不出十米。

  
公路另一侧斜前方的岔路口有人缓步走来，他本能地举起手枪，一时间不知该将枪孔对往何处。方才的矮灌木丛中倏然窜出一个身穿天鹅绒夹克的小女孩儿，绑了两根麻花辫，抱着只小兔玩偶朝那岔路口的身影踉踉跄跄跑去，嘴里不停蹦出“妈妈”，“妈妈”。

  
岔路口的人影越来越近，步伐愈来愈急促，当那人影蹒跚着一头撞上路牌杆子又即刻抬起头时，王昊的呼喊几乎撕破了嗓子：“回来！它不是你妈！我操，快停下，小朋友！”

  
他冲出灌木丛，跨过那条该死的护栏。他在火光里穿过自家花园后，双腿已经用尽力气，屋子满目疮痍，男孩倒在他怀里奄奄一息。女孩的背影就在他眼前奔跑，不停奔跑，跑向恶魔的嘴，跑向荒芜的坟墓。泪水从他眼眶里喷涌而出，他终究晚了一步，女孩被那畜生拦腰咬断了脖颈，尖叫在那一霎吞没在无边的漆黑中。他举起枪，用第二发子弹射死了那只唇齿还在蠕动的畜生，骂骂咧咧摇摇晃晃着，跪倒在水泥地面上。

  
女孩紧闭双眼，像沉睡中的公主，深色的天鹅绒夹克使人看不清楚究竟哪里染了血，小兔的绒毛还洁净如雪，从女孩怀里探出半颗脑袋来，天真地凝望着他。他抱起小兔的身体，用指腹轻轻擦拭那颗纽扣制成的眼睛。

  
月色现在依旧菲薄，这条公路，躺着两具尸体，仍然一望无际。  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《Murder Ink》是我特别爱的Dr.Dre的一支伴奏，至于说旋律像极了的恐怖片是指《Halloween》的片头音乐（由John Carpenter制作），Dre应该是采样了后者。


	4. Chapter 4

**DAY4-1**

  
约定的第七个日出没有来临。

  
王昊拖着遍体鳞伤的身子首先出现在了李京泽的面前，在这之前太阳刚刚落下，车子停在汽车旅馆的车库里，刘嘉裕还在和老板争论第二天会是晴朗还是阴云。李京泽倚在路边的旅馆标牌旁，和白曜隆共享一支烟屁股，现在他们的存货不多了，旅馆的香烟已经售罄，这儿好像是南迁人民的热门途经地。

  
据说老板有一整间仓库的猎枪弹药，有两三名强壮的青年在他手底下打杂，他丝毫不必为这危险混乱的局面感到忧心。

  
烟头终于被踩灭在地，李京泽搓了搓手，往手里吹口热气，热气变成白雾融化在寒风中，他随风吹的方向望去。横跨过这条主路以后，远方有寥寥几座山坡，落日熹微笼罩在雾气里，一切景象都变得朦胧不清。

  
白曜隆的脸被风刮得不见一点血色，只有鲜红的唇还有点生命迹象，李京泽叫他回自己房间里头待着去，那里边有暖气片，里外就压根不是一个世界。白曜隆问那你一个人杵这儿干嘛，他抓抓后脑勺，说哥就看看风景。

  
“行吧，那我可走了，你还真耐冻啊……”白曜隆双手互相揉搓着胳膊回身走进了旅馆大门，刘嘉裕跟老板唠嗑完也提着壶酒抖抖索索钻进了白曜隆的房里，关上门前还不忘冲楼底下的李京泽喊句记得上来喝两杯酒。

  
李京泽从老板那儿搞来一小瓶缝纫机油，坐标牌底下便开始摆弄刘嘉裕刚送他的那把瑞士军刀了，可惜其实派不上多大用场，他只是喜欢拥有利刃的武器。利刃斩断或刺入敌人的身体时，那质感才最令他满意。

  
周杰伦的甜蜜情歌从他鼻腔里轻哼出来，他偶尔抬起头看看路面和风景，明明是望不尽的白，却总禁不住以为，或许下一次抬头便是金色烈火燎原。他得承认，贩卖幻想的歌者向来比持枪的战士更容易给人希望，至于希望具体是什么，谁也说不清。

  
一阵嘈杂的汽车引擎声将他拉回现实，有辆银色旧福特从远方驶来，几乎不带减速地停在了旅馆门口，雪地使车轮滑了足足几米才彻底停稳下来。

  
李京泽收回军刀塞进裤兜里，站起身来。歌声和引擎声一同停息。暮日光芒以及先前连夜赶路都令他双眼酸胀，他艰难地撑开眼皮，见从福特汽车里下来一名中等体型的成年男子，朝他缓步走来，男人背向着那最后一丝余晖，使他根本看不清对方的脸。直到他身后倚靠的旅馆标牌霓虹灯准时亮起，五彩斑斓瞬间照亮男人的脸，男人这才吐出他的第一句问候。

  
“贝贝——”

  
他很冷静，像在家里吃到李京泽最讨厌的生姜一样冷静，他的身体伤痕累累，像是经历了一场与非人类间的恶战。他在李京泽即将脱口而出“我操”之前封住了李京泽的嘴，当然他不是用嘴封的，王昊伸手捂住了男孩儿的下巴，将人一把带进自己怀里，满满当当，任男孩儿的味道充斥自己的鼻腔。

  
“我没食言吧？”王昊笑得有几分得意，这是他的第二句问候，接着他将人抱得更紧了。

  
“没偶，轰弟，我航死你了！”嘴唇在王昊手掌心张张合合，即使吐字模糊也能清晰地传递进对方耳朵。如果他们拥有共鸣箱，那分享出来的情绪一定能融化冰川岩石。李京泽笑得直打颤，不知是因为激动，还是纯粹因为寒冷，总之这行为依然只会导致这个拥抱变得更紧，或者更紧密。

  
他们在一个不至于暧昧过头也不至于尴尬窘迫的时刻分开了纠缠在一起的肢体。王昊还带着满身伤痕，亟需洗个热水澡，然后伤口也得尽快上药包扎，因为该死的感染会比暴风雨来得更快——在李京泽将自己兄弟从头至尾重新细细打量了一遍后得出了这些结论。从前这都是刘嘉裕的活儿。

  
**DAY4-2**

  
子弹正中脑门，他将布偶夹在腋下，这是他第一次近距离仔细端详遭受感染的尸体。尸体嘴角遗留的血液已经干涸，眼睛混沌得如同充斥着灰霾的玻璃珠，毫无生气，细而黑的血管藏在皮肤底下，从面颊蔓延至脖颈。这是具女性尸体，外面套着件花呢大衣。

  
他不知道死者生前是什么身份，或许，它曾经真的是女孩儿的母亲。还有那辆银色旧福特，她们在迁往南方的半途停下，母亲叮嘱女儿待在原地并独自离开，为了食物？或是夫妻间急需解决的问题？总之，再回来后，这条公路就此成为了一家人的黄泉路。

  
王昊从毫无意义的臆想中清醒过来，这会儿他团队的伙伴们该入睡了，树林里缓缓升腾的青烟只剩最后一点余温。他将手伸进口袋，摸到那把迷你手枪，冰凉的外壳激得他指尖发颤。他想起了表哥，那个从小无论做什么都比他成功的人，即使是当这世界走到日暮途穷的现在，表哥也比自己更清楚局势。接着是李京泽的面孔出现在他的大脑，随后，关于后者的一切完全占据了他的大脑。

  
他离开那两具尸体，紧握口袋中的枪柄，腋下夹着那只白兔布偶，向那辆孤零零的福特汽车稳步走去。

  
“所以这就是它的来历。”

  
淡黄色的灯管高悬于顶，床头柜的汽水滋滋往外冒着泡，李京泽指向王昊手里那只与他格格不入的布偶，终于发出第一句回应。

  
“我又不是什么七岁小公主。”王昊坐在床沿吐着烟圈，这是他的房间，在他洗完澡后李京泽早已抱着医药箱在这儿等候多时。这幅画面很难见到，他花了几秒钟来适应现在浑身野性满脸倦意却乖得惊人的李京泽，后者命令他脱掉睡袍，将他按倒在床边。可惜什么也没有，他承认在自己清晰闻见那家伙的气息后感到有一阵头晕目眩，但李京泽只是打开医药箱，拿出了棉签和消毒水。

  
一切结束后，他便告诉对方自己是如何来到这里，为何身边会出现一只只有少女才会喜欢的毛绒玩偶，但没人否认它确实很可爱。

  
他就坐在床沿，而李京泽还如以往一般毫不客气地霸占他的床与被窝，用谁都没法儿拒绝的语气说：“兔子可以送给我吗。”

  
“你喜欢吗？”王昊把兔子送进李京泽手里。

  
“算是吧。感觉它像是有生命，老万，你是不是觉得对它有责任？我也是这个意思，我想带着它。”兔子耳朵要比绒毯柔软，眼睛比夜空要黑，那两颗圆圆的纽扣仿佛能够容纳整个地球。就像王昊的眼睛，即使在烈火燎原的时刻，那儿依旧保持着春风般的温和。

  
坐在床沿的男人转过头来，开始认真凝视他，缓缓伸来的手掌心像含着无形火蛇，舔舐起他的颧骨和眼角。“那咱们就带着它，我不会再走了。”王昊与他只剩几厘米的距离，空气流动时他感觉到眼睫毛也在微微颤抖着。

  
直到他握住王昊的手，打破这阵静默：“行，那我就回房了，你好好休息，明天七点过来叫你。烟省着点抽，这玩意儿快比金条稀有了。”

  
王昊点头，将刚才剩的那支烟屁股掐灭在烟灰缸里，就着昏黄灯光目送男孩儿离开他的房间。飒飒寒风在门阖住的那一瞬间也戛然而止，空气终于不再流动了。  



	5. Chapter 5

**DAY5-1**

  
敲门声响起来的时候屋子里还是黑的，周围萦绕已久的轰鸣在这团黢黑中逐渐变得静逸，天花板上悬挂的还未亮起的灯管终于映入他的眼帘。“就来了。”他开口应门，声音嘶哑不堪，他坐起身，绕过床头柜那杯放了一夜的汽水，端起刘嘉裕昨晚泡给他的茶，任冰凉和苦涩滑过喉咙。

  
门后是鼻尖通红的李京泽，迎面就往他脖子上套了条围巾：“清早风比较大。”

  
“我还没洗脸呢，你先进屋坐会儿。”王昊把围巾扯了下来，随手放在床上。

  
等王昊走进洗漱间后李京泽就敞开大衣靠坐在了床头，床头木质雕花硌得他脊椎酸痛，他挪了挪位置，效果甚微，那些尖锐的痛感仍占据着他的头颅。好吧，就忍耐一会。他沉默想着，掏出靴刀在手心里把玩，听见洗漱间里传来男人刷牙的声音。

  
实际上这一路过来情况已经好了许多，行尸不再成群结队，也不再有无知的笨蛋企图和行尸肉搏。新闻里仍旧每日每夜地播报着治愈情况和感染数目，而对于民众而言显得更重要的，便是报导结束前那几行占满屏幕的字。它警告你哪些地方会是行尸的高频聚集地，提醒你该尽量掩盖哪些气味，教你在不幸遭遇行尸围袭时又该如何自卫和准确攻击。

  
人们已经不再相信明天了，他们可能宁愿相信不至一克的安眠酮，这不是什么新鲜事，他见过有人沉浸在痛苦的幻象和谵语中死去。手中的刀刃没有吸收半点儿屋内的热量，砭骨的触感将他从沉思中唤醒，利刃已经割破指腹，口袋里就是随身携带的止血贴，没人敢再拿这冒险，血液是病毒大肆殖民的最佳武器，毋庸置疑。

  
“你傻逼啊！”

  
从洗漱间走出来的王昊恰好见这一幕，连忙骂咧着从他手里夺过止血贴将那伤口紧紧封了起来：“徐昌那个蠢货就是栽在一道刀伤上，妈的，他宰过将近几十只僵尸，整天炫耀他的功绩，结果就死在一道被人误砍的刀口上。”

  
“知道了，这不是屁事儿都还没有。走吧老万，外头天也亮了，该赶路了。”

  
白色丰田停在旅馆大门口，青灰色的天沉沉压在柏油路面上，只有太阳周身晕出一圈难以察觉的暖色光亮。呼啸而来的大风在他们走出楼梯口的那刻陡然狂妄起来，李京泽感觉自己快听不见二人的脚步声了，但他们没有丝毫放慢速度，直到和另外两人打完招呼钻进车里，才将寒风彻底隔绝在车门以外。

  
这容积本就不大的车子里多了个成年男人，睡觉总是不如之前舒坦的，但总算能睡得踏实了，也没有再三番五次停下来拖延时间的理由。驶出这条高速后，就离刘嘉裕的老家不至八百公里了，他们看见家园的面貌逐渐露出从前的辉煌模样，城市从山脉间探出坚韧的光芒。

  
服务站的快餐厅还在二十四小时营业着，巨大的金黄色M字母标志将他们牢牢吸引住，白曜隆仓促熄火下车，站在玻璃门前，觉得自己生平头一次这么想念垃圾食品的油香味儿。这时候店里只有寥寥三五人，他们走进门，每人点了一大堆食物，吃到有些发撑便开始进行简单的即兴说唱比赛。

  
说起来，李京泽就是因为说唱这东西认识了王昊。学习对他来说从来不那么有趣，同龄人之间的玩闹与游戏也成了毫无意义的机械运动，就在那时候他发现了这新鲜玩意，也发现了不敢回家躲在小区巷子里偷偷练习街舞的王昊。他已经忘了听的第一首说唱音乐是什么，但那从此成了思想和情感的唯一储藏室。

  
青少年王昊提着松松垮垮的牛仔裤在两堵石墙间踩着舞步，棒球帽在他做完最后一个倒立时终于跌落在地。起初是BDP的音乐吸引李京泽走过去的，转过墙角，他就看见躺在水泥地面上污渍斑驳的旧书包，一台磁带录音机和正在享受独舞的人。直到录音机的最后一丝沙沙声也完全熄灭，他的声音回荡在小巷子里显得尤为清晰。

  
“Boogie Down Pro——”

  
“——ductions！”王昊随即转过身来，汗津津的碎发贴在耳边，露出一双溢满惊讶和欣喜的眼睛。

  
李京泽一拍脑门：“我靠，你就是我亲兄弟。”

  
他还记得他当时蹲下去把磁带里的歌儿按下循环键听了个遍，两人一边讨论，一边跟着节奏摇头晃脑。黄昏迫近，王昊背起书包抱着他的宝贝录音机便准备往回家方向走。李京泽叫住他，问他叫什么名，哪个学校几年级几班。王昊屁也没回答，学着梁朝伟的模样抛来一句，叫我万磁王。

  
“老子还金刚狼呢。”李京泽叉着腰跟个小混混似的，刚想撇下这小王八蛋自己走掉作罢，却见王昊神秘兮兮从书包里掏出一套碟，封面是著名黑人说唱大师独眼龙。一股热流迅速从他胸腔往脑袋上窜，他大步冲去，夺过碟端详，咬着牙说：“打了眼儿的，你得意什么。”

  
“不叫拉倒，打了眼儿也是宝贝，绝版了。”较为寡言的少年在吐出这句完整的话后终于露出一个洋洋得意的笑容，他瞅瞅面前小他半个头的家伙，抹了把额头上的汗水，犹豫半晌才开口，“你要是想听，什么时候找我都可以。”

  
“好啊，兄弟。”

  
李京泽笑了起来，把“万磁王”塞进韵脚里，叙述完他们初识的窘迫情况，便转而攻击对方如同牢笼里燥郁而不堪的没落之才却始终籍籍无名。冷冽的光线将他那两颗虎牙都磨得更锋利了一分。

  
下一位是刘嘉裕。在这之前王昊还有时间把手里的芝士汉堡啃完，然后是加了冰块的可乐，真操蛋，他终于喝上新鲜可乐了，前一夜汽车旅馆老板提供的汽水含着股浑沦的石膏味儿和柠檬酸，那令他牙齿打颤。

  
不过李京泽可能说的没错，他为了押韵什么都能说，但同时他也从来不说违心话。他喜欢看王昊跳舞，喜欢看王昊一次次夺冠，王昊知道，只是在他们都没那勇气选择完全踏上这条道路以前，灾难抢先来临了。人类得重建家园，继续他们一刻未停周而复始的工作，将病毒彻底扼杀在这凛冬中，只有这样他们才能得以生存，才能重新回到曾经错失的那些岔路口前。

  
几轮下来大家已经陷入疲态，可乐喝完后他们也不愿意再让自己变得口干舌燥，外头的雪色好像不比昨日浓郁了。他们在隔壁超市又囤了些粮食和香烟酒水，李京泽点燃一根烟，咬在齿间，正要撑开大门，一具身体猛地从外面砸来，震得玻璃咣当作响摇摇欲坠。

  
他们走出超市，才发现是一帮朋克小子们在解决矛盾发泄怒火。被扔在玻璃门上的家伙体型微胖，满眼醉醺醺的，嘴里不停吐着脏字儿和道歉，其中红头发的爆炸青年将手中的啤酒瓶摔往了胖子脚边，崩得对方嗷嗷大叫起来。穿着黑色皮夹克的卷发男人将胖子踹倒在地，抡起拳头暴揍一顿。

  
他们一路从北方过来，看见因为恐惧而互相斗争残害的人类并不少，被行尸撕碎吞吃的同胞更是难以计数。但现在一切情况都不同了，他们离日夜祈盼的正常生活几乎只有一步之遥，看看周围，尽是精美绝伦的人类文明和自然的蓬勃生气，战火不该蔓延到这儿来。

  
那些朋克青年也不过是借着烂醉更加挥霍疯狂罢了，胖子背叛了他们，被他们找回来，从黄昏折磨到黑夜，青年们畅快肆意的吼叫穿透了公路，仿佛要传进深林。刘嘉裕从他们手里救下已经口吐白沫的胖子，给他一小笔钱，让他有多远滚多远。皮夹克青年倏然大笑起来，嘲笑他们这帮人天真又愚昧，但他看上去一点也不在乎，只带着满身糟朽的烟酒味儿，腾地瘫倒在了超市外的台阶下。

  
红头发走过去坐在皮夹克身旁，匆匆灌了几口酒，接着趴在皮夹克身上开始胡言乱语，眼睛里的血丝比那头红发还要红。刘嘉裕朝那儿瞥去，那兔崽子喝的还是瓶烈性朗姆酒，他转头朝李京泽嗤笑起来：“干他老母的，都是年轻人，活着跟死了一样，我他妈居然还想着回广州定居以后要娶个漂亮老婆，生个胖儿子。”

  
他站在台阶上，越过眼皮底下那团扎眼的火红，眺望起夜幕中最远方的星辰，沉默半晌，低声嘟囔道：“它们最好还有意义。”

* * *

**~~弱智彩蛋：~~ **

小王：“一样武器也没有，行尸就没找上你们？”

  
红头发：“酒精，估计他们不喜欢酒精的气味儿。”

  
小李：“妈的，不早说，我们都把酒精用来烧死那帮畜生了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *怀念和致敬旧时光。文中提到的Boogie Down Productions和“独眼龙”（Slick Rick）都我非常喜爱的说唱团体和歌手，风格偏80-90s老学校，不过独眼算比较新的。我接触华人说唱很晚，黑人说唱一直喜欢听，既然写到hipa圈同人，我觉得是缘分吧，就夹带私心写写我自己的情怀惹。但是音乐大噶会不会喜欢就是另一回事了，反正都是我个人口味（。


End file.
